You and Me
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: The sequel to “Magic Works: My Version”! CedricHermione oneshot! Takes place the day before the third task. Songfic to the song “You and Me” by Lifehouse. Please R&R!


**You and Me**

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to "Magic Works: My Version". It takes place right before the third event. It's Cedric/Hermione, of course, and is to the song, "You and ME" by Lifehouse. I hope that you enjoy it.

**Summary:** The sequel to "Magic Works: My Version"! Cedric/Hermione one-shot! Takes place the day before the third task. Songfic to the song "You and Me" by Lifehouse. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** And I would like to thank J.K. Rowling, for letting me put together a couple that SHOULD have been in the 4th book, and…does anyone actually read these?

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up_

_And I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

Hermione laughed at a joke that Cedric told her, while they were having a little picnic down by the lake. The sun was setting, and they were enjoying the sky together. She rested her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair. He kissed her, and they held hands.

Hermione said, "Are you ready for the third task tomorrow?"

Cedric laughed. "Shouldn't you be asking Harry that?"

She laughed and said, "I already asked him before we came out here. I want you to be safe tomorrow."

He kissed her and said, "I'm ready for whatever they throw at me."

"Well, just make sure you get a good night's sleep, young man." Hermione said mockingly.

Cedric laughed. "Yes, mom." Then he leaned over and gave her another kiss.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._

After the sun had set, Cedric said, "You know, we'd better get up to the castle before we get in trouble."

Hermione laughed and held his hand as they walked up. When they got inside, Hermione said, sadly, "Well, I guess this is where we split."

Cedric linked their arms and said, "Ah, methinks that I can stand staying out a bit longer. I'll walk you to your common room."

Hermione smiled and kissed him. They walked up to the common room, and he gave her a nice, long, passionate kiss on the lips. As he walked away, Hermione said, "I'll see you tomorrow, Cedric! Love you!"

"I love you, too, Hermione." He said, turning around and running up and giving her one last kiss.

After he had turned the corner, the Fat Lady sighed and said, "Ah, young love! You guys are so cute together. Isn't he one of the champions? You're so lucky!" (I know she's acting like a 13-year-old, but I really couldn't think of anything else for her to say!)

Hermione gave the password, and fell asleep smiling, picturing Cedric's warm arms around her.

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping inwards_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

Cedric smiled as he walked away. _I am so lucky to be with a girl who likes me for me._ He thought. He patrolled, but saw nothing bad that he had to report, so he headed back to his common room.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

When Hermione woke up the next morning, the first thing she thought about was Cedric. The next thing was that today was the third task. She practically ran down to the Great Hall, where she had agreed to meet Cedric for breakfast.

As he sat with Hermione at the Gryffindor table, Cedric couldn't help but notice how beautiful Hermione was, even when she didn't have all that makeup on. HE just wished that she would realize it.

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_You and me and all of the people _

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

As she walked down to the Quidditch pitch with Cedric, she smiled and said, "Cedric, you know that I love you, right?"

Cedric stopped and looked at her. "Of course I do! And I love you, too, Hermione! What do you say we go out to Hogsmeade when I'm done with this task? Anyway, why did you ask me that?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this task. I don't know why I do, or what's going to happen, but I just have a REALLY bad feeling. BE safe, okay? And I would like to go to Hogsmeade with you."

As Cedric stepped out onto the pitch with the other champions, he said, "Tomorrow, then?"

"Tomorrow." Hermione said, smiling. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Cedric said, kissing her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Tomorrow we'll go to Hogsmeade, and a few years from now, we'll get married, alright?"

Hermione smiled at the thought of getting married to Cedric. "Okay, honey. Be safe, for me, alright?"

Cedric gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "I will. I'll see you tomorrow."

Little did they know that there would be no tomorrow for them.

_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

**FIN**

Oh god, I almost started crying at that last sentence. But don't worry: There will be a sequel to this, but I'm stuck between three songs. It takes place right after Harry and Cedric arrive back from Voldemort. Which song do you think I should use? Good-bye My lover, by James Blunt (My personal fav!), Behind These Hazel Eyes, by Kelly Clarkson, or In a glade, by Milla Jovovich. If you don't know the words, here they are: (It's all in Ukrainian, so I'm writing the English version here)

In the forest near the Danube River,

There is a nightingale singing,

He sings to gather everyone from his family

In the forest near the Danube River,

There is a bass vibrating and a fiddle crying,

I think of a place where my lovely one is strolling now

In the forest near the Danube river,

I am sick with my loneliness,

Crying, I want to fly like a bird,

To where my lovely one is now.

Kinda hard to understand, I know, but that's it. If you just want to choose one of the others and not this one, that's fine with me.

johnthreesixteen


End file.
